The present disclosure relates to a control device in a high voltage direct current (HVDC) system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to, a control device in an HVDC system and an operating method thereof that monitor the availability of a component in an HVDC system to measure the availability of the HVDC system, evaluate and control the HVDC system based thereon.
A high voltage direct current (HVDC) system is a system that converts received alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power to transmit the converted power in association with an AC power system and enables a reception side to convert the DC power back into the AC power to transmit the converted power.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a general HVDC system.
As shown in FIG. 1, an HVDC system 100 may include an AC yard, a DC yard, and a DC transmission yard.
The AC yard includes a reactive power compensator 122 that considers an associated AC power system 110, an AC harmonic filter 124 for decreasing a system harmonic wave that is generated from the AC power system 110, and a characteristic harmonic wave that is generated from the HVDC system 100, and a converter transformer 126 for transforming an AC voltage. In this case, a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM) or a shunt reactor instead of Static Var Compensator (SVC) in FIG. 1 may also be used as the reactive power compensator 122.
The DC yard includes a thyristor valve 132 for power conversion and a DC smoothing reactor 134 for the smoothing of a DC current component.
Converter stations may be connected by a DC transmission line 140 that uses a DC cable or a processed wire.
As such, since the HVDC system 100 is a system that converts a voltage and a current to supply power from a generation end to a reception end in association with a power network, the completeness or performance of the system should be necessarily evaluated if system construction is completed. The HVDC system 100 may be roughly evaluated based on loss and availability. However, it is now true that information on the states and available states of components in the HVDC system 100 is not collected. Also, there is no particular method of measuring the availability of the HVDC system 100.